Blog użytkownika:Astridlove21/Historia Czkawki
Hej jest to mój pierwszy blog. Prosze skomentujcie to i napiście czy wam się podoba. Nie przedłużając więc tak: 1. Historia rozgrywa się podczas JWS tyle, że bez Czkawki a później w JWS2. 2. Chmuroskok porwał Czkawkę zamiast Valki. 3. Valka żyje na Berg. 4. Czkawka jest znany na Berg jako Smoczy Jeździeć. 5. Smokiem Czkawki jest Szczerbatek. PROLOG Perspektywa Czawki Cześć jestem Czkawka tak wiem super imię ale mogło być gorzej. Nie pamiętam skąd pochodze ani jak mają na imię moi rodzice. Jedyne co wiem to jak mam na imię a skąd to wiem poprostu jak byłem mały słyszałem jak tak ludzie do mnie mówią. Ale teraz gdzie nie spotkam ludzi to wszyscy się mnie boją i nazywają Smoczym Jeźdźcem. Obleciałem z moim przyjacielem chyba cały świat. Nie wspomniałem kto jest tym moim przyjacielem otóż to najgroźniejszy smok na świecie Nocna Furia. Mieszkam w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Przyniósł mnie tu Chmuroskok smok z gatunku Stormcutter. Wielki, pomarańczowy smok. Który nad oczami ma parę wielkich rogów. ROZDZIAŁ 1 Jak zwykle co rano wstałem ubrałem się w swój strój do latania. Łóżko miałem niewygodne. Ale co się dziwić skoro mieszkam w tak zwanej grocie. Wstałem podszedłem do biurka ze skały. Prawde mówiąc wszystkie meble miałem ze skały. Ale wracając wziołem swoją torbę. Schowałem do niej notes, ołówek i mape. Wychodząc z pokoju zauważyłem, że Szczerbatek bawi się z młodymi Szponiakami. Po drodze wstąpiłem do zrobionej prze ze mnie kuźni. Otwierając drzwi zauważyłem, że jest za cicho. Zawsze był tu jakiś smok. Najczęściej przebywał tu Cmuroskok. Ale mniejsza z tym wziołem siodło, ogon i moją maskę. Z tymi rzeczami ruszyłem do Szczerbatka. - Szczerbatek - zawołałem go a ten już lażał na mnie. Szczerbatek zaczął mnie lizać. -Szczerbatku przecież wiesz, że to się nie spiera. Czarny jak noc smok wstał ze mnie i obrócił głowę. Coś zaryczał ale go nie rozumiem. Choć chwilami wydaje mi się, że go rozumiem. -Jeśli się obrażasz to znaczy, że nie chcesz iść polatać. No dobra twoja decyzja . - powiedziałem Nocna Furia momentalnie się odwróciła i zaczeła skakać wokół mnie. -No dobrze. Podejć tu to założę Ci siodło i ogon. Po założeniu siodła i ogona podniosłem swój hełm. Szybko go założyłem, wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i momentalnie wlecieliśmy do tunelu prowadzącego do wyjścia. Gdy już wylecieliśmy momentalnie poraziło mnie słońce. Dałem znać Szczerbatkowi, żeby wzbił się w górę. Szczerbatek się posłuchał i wzbił się do góry. Lecieliśmy spokojnie i w ciszy więc postanowiłem przerwać tą ciszę. -To co polatamy sobie razem? - zapytałem - Wrauuuu ( tłum. no dobra ) - tak jakby mi odpowiedział Ustawiłem ogon Szczerbatka na automatyczny i z Niego zeskoczyłem. Leciałem i leciałem a Szczerbatek nawet nie próbował mnie łapać. Spadałem tak a tuż nad oceanem rozłożełem swoje skrzydła. Zawołałem Szczerbatka. Gdy już leciał obok mnie spostrzegłem, że lecimy nad wioską. -Szczerbatek - zawołałem Ale On nie zdążył mnie złapać bo wystrzelili w Niego sieć. Spadał prosto na arenę gdzie dzieci w moim wieku uczyli się zabijać smoki. Ile tylko miałem sił do niego podleciałem. Ale znając moje szczęście nie zdołałem go odplątać. Z wielkim hukiem spadłna arenę. Wszyscy co tam byli zebrali się koło niego. Wylądowałem przed wejściem na arenę. wyciągnołem piekło i biegiem ruszyłem w strone Szczerbatka. - SZCZERBEK - krzyknołem A wszyscy odwrócili się i patrzyli na mnie jak na dziwaka. Nie zwracałem na nich uwagi i podszedłrm do Szczerbatka. Z tłumu ludzi wyszedł chyba ich kowal bez prawej stopy i lewej ręki. Bliźniaki chłopak i dziewczyna co ciągle się biją. Najbardziej umięśniony ze wszystkich chłopak. Patrzący na mnie z podziwem dość utyły chłopak i piękna o niebieskich oczach i blond włosach dziewczyna. Przyglądali się mi a ja im. W końcu ktoś z tłumu się odezwał: - Smoczy Jeździec -Tak - odpowiedziałem Powoli i ostrożnie zaczołem odwiązywać Szczerbatka. Nie zauważyłem jednej rzeczy, że Szczerbatek podczas upadku stracił lotkę. Ale to nic. Szczerbatek wstał a wikingowie mieli przygotowane topory, miecze i inne bronie. Zaczął na nich warczeć . -Spokojnie. Odłóżcie te topory i inne takie. A ty Szczerbatku przestań warczeć. - powiedziałem do wikingów a zarazem do Szczerbatka. -Dobra Szczerbek my już pójdziemy. - zawołałem Szczerbatą Mordkę Gdy wychodziliśmy z areny zobaczyłem, że biegną za mną te dzieci co były na arenie. Nie zwracałem na nich uwagi i szłem przed siebie. Ale tak pomyślałem skoro Szczerbatek ma zerwany ogon to jak odlecę. Zatrzymałem się a oni już zdążyli mnie dogonić. - Powiedz nam jak masz na imię. - powiedzieli w piątke -A po co wam to wiedzieć? - zapytałem Wszyscy zastanawiali się czemu im nie chce powiedzieć. Ale kto by powiedział, że ma na imię Czkawka no chyba nikt by nie chciał ujawnić swojego imienia. Ale po długim zastanowieniu powiedziałem: -Czkawka - w tym czasie zdążyła się zbiec cała wioska Ich wódz wyszedł na przeciwko mnie i zapytał jeszcze raz: -Jak masz na imię. -Czkawka - odpowiedziałem Nagle do wodza przybiegła jakaś kobieta z rudymi włosami, drobnej budowy. Staneła koło mnie. Pomyślałem sobie, że jest jakaś walnięta bo zaczeła mi się dokładniej przyglądać. -Ale to niemożliwe, że żyjesz. - powiedziała Zdziwiło mnie to co powiedziała. Bo co miałem nie żyć. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. Więc zapytałem się : -Czy moge skożystać z kuźni - zapytałem -Ależ oczywiście, że możesz - powiedziała znów ta rudowłosa - Astrid Cię zaprowadzi. Z tłumu wyszła ta niebieskooka blondynka. -To co idziemy - zapytałem -Tak - odpowiedziała ROZDZIAŁ 2 -Szczerbatek idziemy. Szliśmy tak w ciszy. Rozglądałem sie dookoła. Wydawało mi sie, że znam to miejsce, że jak bym się tu urodził. Wydaje mi się, że znam z kądś wodza i te jego żone. Nie wiedziałem co mam o tym myśleć. Żeby więcej nie myśleć zapytałem: -Powiesz jak macie na imię? -Tak ja mam na imię Astrid. Bliźniaki to Mieczyk i Szpadka. Ten chłopak co się wszystkim chwali to Sączysmarka a ten taki grubszy to Śledzik - odpowiedziała -A wódz i ta kobieta co mi się przygladała? - znowy zapytałem -Wódz ma na imie Stoick a kobieta to Valka. Cos się ze mna dzieje. Kojaże ich wszystkich. Wydaje mi sie, że ich znam ale skąd takie przypuszczenia. Nie mam pojęcia. Z zamyśleń wyrwała mnie Astrid: -Oto jesteśmy. Faktycznie byliśmy w kuźni. Był tam też chyba ich kowal. -Cześć Astrid - powiedział - A ty jak masz na imię? - zapytał No nie znów mószę powiedzieć swoje imię. Jak ja tych momentów nie nawidzę. -Czkawka - powiedziałem pod nosem -Jak bo nie usłyszałem. -Czkawaka - powiedziałem juz troche głośniej. PERSPEKTYWA PYSKACZA O rany on ma na imie Czkawka. Ale to nie mozliwe przecież syn Stoicka i Valki miał tak na imię. A może to jest ich syn. Nie. Tamtego Czkawke porwały smoki a on był taki mały więc nie miał szans przeżyć. To są bregnie po prostu zbieg okoliczności. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI -To moge skożystac z kuźni? - zapytałem -Tak - odpowiedziała kowal po chwili namysłu i szybko wybiegł z kuźni. -To może ja już pójde - powiedziała Astrid Dziewczyna szybko wybiegła i pobiegła w strone jakiegoś domu. I zostałem sam, nie, nie całkiem sam jest jeszcze Szczerbatek. Zacząłem robić ogon Szczerbatkowi. Robiłem to chyba ze dwie godziny. Ale nie obyło sie bez odwiedziń. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, że tak sobie radze w kuźni. Mnie to nie dziwiło. Więc po skończonej pracy wyszedłem z kuźni. Aż mnie zdziwiło bo przed kuźnia zebrana była cała wioska. Nie przejmowałem sie nimi. Więc zawołałem Szczerbatka. Smok szybko pojawił sie koło mnie i pokazał na ogon. Odrazu zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi. Założyłem mu ogon i juz miałem na niego wsiadać aż zatrzymała mnie Valka i zapytała: - Po wiesz nam gdzie lecisz i gdzie mieszkasz? Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć czy prawde czy cos wymyślić kłamstwo. Więc powiedziałem prawdę. -Lecę do domu, a mieszkam w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Szybko wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i wzbiłem się w górę. Miałem już dość tych ciągłych pytań dlatego jak najszybciej oddalałem się od wioski. Leciałem tak ze 2 godziny aż wreście na horyzoncie zauważyłem górę lodową czyli Smocze Sanktuarium. PERSPEKTYWA VALKI -Stoick - krzyknełam a on momentalnie się odwrócił -Słucham - odpowiedział Musiałam z nim szybko porozmawiać na temat Czkawki. Cos czułam, że go znam a może to on jest naszym synem. Sama nie wiem mam mętlik w głowie. Nie wiem co mam myśleć. Czy to może być prawda czy też nie. -Wydaje mi się, że - i tu nie mogłam dokończyć nie przechodziło mi to przez gardło. '- Że?' -Że on jest naszym synem - powiedziałam to z trudem PERSPEKTYWA STOICKA Chyba się przesłyszłem ona myśli tak jak ja. Też mi się tak wydaje, że on jest naszym synem którego porwał ten pomarańczowy smok. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Wleciałem do tunelu który prowadził do Sanktuarium. Tak sie cieszę, że jestem wreście w domu. Gdy wlecieliśmy do groty odrazu wszyskie smoki jakie tam były znajdowały się teraz wokół mnie. Wszyskie żuciły sie na mnie. No może nie wszystkie bo oprócz Szczerbatka. Szybko wygramoliłem sie spod spodu na powierzchnię. Odrazu poszłem ze szczerbatkiem do jaskini. Położyłem się na łużku i odrazu zasnąłem. Obudziłem się następnnego dnia. Poszłem do Szczerbatka. On bawił się z innymi smoki. Nie chciałem mu przeszkadzac więc sam sobie złowiłem ryby. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Jadłem spokojnie ryby aż tu nagle jakiś smok na demnął stoi. Odwracam głowe i widzę Chmuroskoka. -Co byś chciał? - zapytałem Smok pokazał na grzeb a później na mnie. Zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi. Chciał polatać. -To idziemy tylko jeszcze powiem Szczerbatkowi. Ruszyłem w strone Szczerbatka. Ten gdy tylko mnie zauważył podbiegł do mnie. Nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć bo smok już leżał na mnie i mnie lizał. -Szczerbatku przestań - powiedziałem lekko obrażoną miną - ide polatać z Chmuroskokiem a gdy wróce to wybierzemy się na długi wspólny lot. Ok? Szczerbek pokiwał głową na znak zgody. I poszedł do innych smoków się bawić. A ja wsiadłem na Chmuroskoka i wlecieliśmy do tunelu. Lecieliśmy dłuższą chwilę. Wkońcu było widać światło. Przyśpieszyliśmy i szybko lecieliśmy wśród chmur. Lataliśmy dobre 2 godziny. Po drodze mijaliśmy różne wyspy. Fajnie się latało ale obiecałem Szczerbatkowi, że polecimy na długi lot. Więc trzeba było juz wracać. Zawróciliśmy w droge powrotną. Mineła mi nawet szybko. Byliśmy już z Chmuroskokiem w Sanktuarium. Zszedłem z Chmuroskoka a poszłem do Szczerbatka. -To co lecimy? - zapytałem a on wesoło zawarczał. Wylecieliśmy z Sanktuarium a to co zauważyłem przed nim zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Był tam Drago i mnóstwem ludzi i smoków. Miał siedem statków i złapanych 10 smoków. Narazie postanowiłem się schować i przeczekać aż schowa swoją broń. O właśnie to zrobił to co Szczerbek czas na zabawę. Lecieliśmy tak szybko, że nie było nas widać a przy okazji uwalnialiśmy smoki w klatkacha. A później te poszkodowane zabraliśmy do Smoczego Sanktuarium. To nici z naszego lotu ale przecież trzeba było pomóc tym smokom. Niektóre miały złamane skrzydło a jeszcze inni stracili wzrok. Miałem już dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Poszłem do domu a za mną podąża Szczerbatek. Nie mogłem zasnąć. Całą noc rozmyślałem o tym co się stało na Berk. Miałem w planach polecieć na Berk i coś się dowiedzieć na ten temat ale mój plan nie wypalił. Po długich przemysleniach wreście zasnołem. Obudziłem się rano, wstałem i zobaczyłem, Szczerbatek jeszcze śpi a przecierz to on mnie zawsze budził. To teraz mam szanse się zrewanżować niech zobaczy jak to jest być tak rano budzonym. Wziołem wiaderko i po cichu wyszłem na zewnątrz. Podszedłem do jeziorka i napełniłem wiaderko wodą. Trochę było ciężkie ale co się nie zrobi dla najlepszego przyjaciela. Byłem juz koło niego, podniosłem wiaderko do góry i przychyliłem. Cała woda co była w wiaderku znajdowała się teraz na Szczerbatku. On jak by zobaczył ducha podskoczył do góry a zaraz leżał na mnie. -I co fajne jest budzenie rano? - zapytałem a on tylko zrobił obrażoną minę. Wygramoliłem się spod niego i ruszyłem w strone kuźni po siodło i ogon. A Szczerbata Mordka zaraz za mną. Pewnie nie może już się doczekać kiedy polatamy bo wczoraj troche nam nie wyszło. Z kuźni wziołem oprócz siodła i ogona to jeszcze mój strój do latania, hełm i torbę w której mam mape, ołówek i inne różne rzeczy. Założyłem Szczerbatkowi ogon i siodło a sam szybko założyłem strój i hełm. Usiadłem na Szczerbatka, ustawiłem ogon i szybko wylecieliśmy z domu. Lataliśmy, wygłupialiśmy i nie zauważyłem a już był wieczór. Do Sanktuarium doleciałbym dopiero koło pułnocy. A le Szczerbatek już nie ma sił więc trzeba się zatrzymać na jakieś wyspie. Zauważyłem Smocza Wyspę. Super zatrzymamy sie na nie a jutro polecimy dalej. Dolecielismy do niej. Zeszłem ze Szczerbatka i ruszyliśmy na poszukiwanie jakiejś jaskini. ROZDZIAŁ 4 -Patrz Szczerbek może tam? - zapytałem a on tylko pokiwał głową na znak , że się zgadza. Weszliśmy do niej. Co prawda przytulna nie była ale dobra i to. Szczerbek odrazu położył się na ziemi i zasnął. Ja poszłem w jego ślady. Głowe oparłem o ciało smoka i tak samo jak on szybko zasnąłem. Obudziłem sie dość późno jak na mnie ja się niedziwie ale Szczerbatka nie było i mnie nie obudził . Wyszłem z tej jaskini i zaczołem go wołać -Szczerbatek - krzyczałem Nagle cos pojawiło się z tyłu mnie. Powoli się odwróciłem i zauważyłem śmiejącego się Szczerbatka. -To co idziemy cos zjeść - zapytałem Szukaliśmy jakiegoś jeziorka żeby złowic ryby. Po drodze mijaliśmy różne smoki a najczęściej Zebacze, Ponocniki, Gronkle i Zębirogi. Po kilku minutach szukania znaleźliśmy małe jeziorko. Złowiliśmy kilka ryb. Szczerbatek zjadł je na surowo a ja powiedziałem Szczerbatkowi, zeby mi upiekł. Tak jak chciałem tak zrobił. Po 15 minutach obaj bylismy najedzeni. Na noc nie zdjołem mu ogona ani siodła więc teraz nie musiałem tego zakładać. Jedyne co zrobiłem to szybko załozyłem strój do latania i hełm. Niewiele myśląc wlecieliśmy w chmury. Jak latam czuje się wolny jak ptak. Teraz lecieliśmy no właśnie gdzie lecieliśmy napewno nie w strone Sanktuarium więc gdzie? Wyjołem swoja mape z niej wynikało, że jesteśmy w okolicach Berk. Świetny pretekst żeby się tam zatrzymać bo tak bez powodu jakbym przyleciał to by zaraz pomyśleli niewiadomoco a tak. Lecieliśmy tak około 15 minut aż na horyzoncie pojawiła sie wyspa. -Patrz to pewnie Berk więc jakbyś mógł to przyśpiesz ok - zapytałem a on tylko pokiwał głową na znak, że sie zgadza i lecieliśmy jak burz. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Stoje sobie spokojnie na klifie i rozmyślam o tym jak Valka potraktowała Czkawke czyli Smoczego Jeźdzca bo tak mu się przyglądała i wogóle. Aż wpatrując się w niebo zauważyłam zbliżający się do Berk czarnym punkt. Wbiegłam w las. Biegłam tak chyba 5 minut. Wreście wybiegłam z tego lasu z pobiegłam na plac główny gdzie zebrana była cała wioska. Pewnie ktos to zauważył i powiedział wszystkim. Przedarłam sie przez tłum ludzi i ten smok juz go widziałam a tak to Czkawka. Zbliżał się do nas bardzo szybko. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Jestem juz bardzo blisko i co widze całą wioske zebraną na placu. Wylądowaliśmy ostrożnie. Zszedłem ze Szczerbatka i zapytałem: -Czy moge porozmawiać z wodzem? -Wódz popłyną podpisywać pakty pokojowe więc go niema. - powiedział jak on Śledzik -Ok wodza niema ale ktoś go musi zastąpywać co nie - powiedziałem -Czkawka - krzykneła Valka PERSPEKTYWA VALKI Jak ja się cieszę, że go widzę. Może zdejmie maskę i wtedy dowiem sie jak wygląda. Będe mogła sie dowiedzieć czy moje słowa, że on jest naszym synem są prawdziwe. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI No super jeszcze jej tu brakuje. Ciekawe czy znowu będzie sie mi tak przygladać. Lecz to co powiedziała kompletnie mnie zaskoczyło. -Zdejmij hełm- powiedziała - Proszę - to już tak jakbym słyszał moja mame której głos słyszałem jedenraz w życiu. Jakbym nie zdja to przez całe życie pewnie bym żałował. To tak jakby moja mama przemawiała przez ta kobiete. Po kilku minutach zastanawiania sie zdjołem a ona jakbym swojego syna czy jakąłś bliska osobe zobaczyła. Stała tak dobra 5 minut aż wreście sie odezwała: Pędzą sanie z reniferem Mikołaj jest czarodziejem. Wór prezentów zawsze ma No i śmieje się ha! ha! Bo w ten wieczór kolorowy Każdy humor ma balowy I nikt już nie smuci się Mamy taki jeden dzień! -Czkawka t... to naprawde ty. Nie no zaczyna mnie juz wkurzać. O co jej chodzi. -Tak ja ale o co pani chodzi? - zapytałem -Nie mów do mnie pani tylko mamo. Co? Czy ja sie nie przesłyszałem? Stanołem jak wryty a przedemna reszta wioski. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć aż wkońcu wódz i ta kobieta odeszli na bok. ROZDZIAŁ 5 PERSPEKTYWA STOICKA Val czego ty tak powiedziałaś? - zapytałem -Powiedziałam tak bo on naprawde jest naszym synem - odpowiedziała Jej odpowiedź mnie zdziwiła. Czego ona tak mysli? -A dlaczego myslisz, że on jest naszym synem? -Popatrz sobie na niego. Zobacz jaki jest do nas podobny - powiedziała Odwróciłem głowe i sie na niego popatrzyłem. Faktycznie jest bardzo do nas podobny. Ale czy to możliwe, że przeżył przecierz był taki mały. A nadodatek był wcześniakiem. Wszystko na to wskazuje. Więc Valka ma racje. -Czyli co witamy naszego syna w domu - zapyatałem a on tylko się uśmiechneła Podeszliśmy do Czkawki i reszty wioski. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI -Czy ktos mi wytłumaczy o co tu chodzi - zapytałem tak jakby krzykiem -Możesz nie uwierzyć ale to co teraz powiem jest najszczerszą prawdą. Jesteś naszym synem. - powiedział Stoick Czy to może być prawda? Czy to mi sie przypadkiem nie śni. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić więc Nexta dedykuje Astrid Hofferson 12!12 poprostu sie zapytałem -A jakie macie dowody na to, że tak mówicie - zapytałem -Po pierwsze zobacz jacy jesteśmy podobni, po drugie porwał Cię taki duży pomarańczowy smok, po trzecie masz na brodzie blizne - powiedziała Faktycznie wszystko sie zgadzało. Mało osób a właściwie nikt niewie, że mam tą bliznę. A on to ot tak powiedziała jakby mnie znała od urodzenia. -Powiedzmy, że wam wieże ale teraz muszę to wszystko przemyśleć - powiedziałem to i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka który ciągle był przy mnie. Szczerbek rozłożył skrzydła i już miała wzbić się w powietrze ale podbiegła do nas Valka -Obiecaj, że jeszcze nas odwiedzisz. -Obiecuje Miałem już gotowy plan jak dowiedzieć sie czy mówia prawdę. Lecielismy jak burza chciałem szybko dostać się do Sanktuarium. Jak lecimy naszym tempem to po godzinie jesteśmy na miejscu. A teraz po około pół godziny bylismy w Sanktuarium. -Chmuroskok - wołałem a on za chwile siedział koło mnie z miną A ty gdzie znowu byłes. -Tak, tak też Cie kocham - odpowiedziałem - A teraz na poważnie. Musisz mi pomóc Chmuroskok wstał i stanął przedemną. Zrobił smutną mine. - Nie, nie wpakowałem się w żadne kłopoty. Nie tym razem. Poprostu mam pewien mały kłopot - powiedział - To co polecisz ze mną i Szczerbatkiem? Pokiwał głową na znak, że sie zgadza. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Wylecieliśmy z Sanktuarium. Lecieliśmy z Chmuroskokiem więc niebyło takiej prędkości jaką chciałem. Mineło pół godziny odką lecieliśmy. Na choryzoncie pojawiła sie wyspa i stado dzikich smoków lecące prosto na Berk. Powiedziałem Chmuroskokowi żeby przyśpieszył. Jak powiedziałem tak zrobił. Za chwile i ja przyśpieszyłem. Po 15 minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Domy sie paliły a ludzie walczyli ze smokami. Postanowiłem to zakończyć. Powiedziałem Szczerbatkowi żeby odpedził jakoś te smoki. Otworzył pysk a ja wiedziałem co chce zrobic dlatego kazałem każdemu zatkać uszy. Wszyscy sie posłuchali. Ryknął a wszystkie smoki sie przestraszyły i uciekły. -Chmuroskok - krzyknołem W mgnieniu oka stanął przy mnie a ja stałem przodem do Valki. Smok i kobieta patrzyli sobie w oczy. U Valki można było w nich wyczytać: Czego go porwałeś. A u Chmuroskoka: On tutaj by się parnował bo wy zabijacie smoki. Z tego co wyczytałem w ich oczach można było sie domyslić, że Valk i Stoick mówi prawde, że jestem ich synem. Po chwili milczenia zapytałem sie ich: -Czyli wy mówiliście prawdę -Teraz nam wierzysz. - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie -Tak - odpowiedziałem ROZDZIAŁ 6 Jej jak ja sie cieszę. Po tylu latach szukania ich wreście znalazłem. Wprawdzie trwało to 15 lat. Ale lepiej późno niż wcale. -To co Szczerbatku. Mamy nowy dom? - zapytałem Smok zaryczał radośnie. Ale był mały problem. Tkwił on w tym, że oni nie mieli pokoju ze smokami. -Synu moge do Ciebie tak mówić? - zapytała Valka -Oczywiście - odpowiedziałem - Ale jest mały problem. - A jaki - zapytała znowu Valka -Bo wy nie macie pokoju ze smokami. A jakbym zechciał tu zamieszkać to co zrobie ze Szczerbatkiem, Chmuroskokiem i innymi smokami. Przecierz nie zostawie ich na pastwe losu a szczególnie Szczerbatka - powiedziałem -To zawrzemy pokój ze smokami. Pokarzesz nam jak je wytresować - powiedziała Astrid Ok mieszkańcy by chcieli wytresować smoki. Tylko teraz trzeba namówić wodza. A to już będzie trudniejsze. -Ja też się zgadzam - powiedział wódz Troche mnie to zaskoczyło bo zazwyczaj żeby wodza przekonać do pokoju ze smokami to trzeba nielada cierpliwości. A tu proszę jak szybko. I oto next. Jutro też się pojawi o tej samej porze. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania